There is a need for storage systems or organizers in order to keep track of various parts of a project such as a scrapbook, or memorabilia such as photographs, or other hobby-related items such as puzzle pieces or embroidery etc., or for travel convenience such as a make-up or toiletry organizers. The demand for organizing systems has been so great recently, that many stores dedicate whole sections to simply provide various organizers for things used in everyday life, such as container stores, art supply stores, arts and crafts stores, among many others. People use many areas in their homes and offices to spread out such work and have the risk of losing parts of a project if a system to organize components is unavailable. Preservation of memorabilia is another fond tradition in many families and inventions for this purpose are also very popular.
Reduction of clutter and preserving the various stages of a project has led to a spurt in various products for storage and organization. Devices have various embodiments such as file folders, expandable compartments, folding options, panels, separators, and pockets, allowing a user to decide how to use a device to serve the need for organizing their paraphernalia or memorabilia. The present invention is another such device and system to provide an file folder type organizer for scrapbooking, keeping bills, notes, work related documents event notebook or netbook computers.
Such organizers can be made of various materials (i.e. wood, plastic, metal, cloth, etc.); from rigid materials to flexible materials. However, many of these products take up much space and do not provide access and visualization of all materials or documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,836, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety describes an apparatus for organizing and retaining memorabilia.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0039745 A1, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety describes a device for use in an organizational system for facilitating the preparation of layouts which are to be included in a scrapbook.
U.S. Publication No. 2002/0121775 A1, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety describes a system for organizing and storing scrapbooking material.
Therefore, there is a continuing unmet need for storage apparatuses which are flexible, provide easy access and viewing of materials and are durable to wear and tear.